Break Up
by Ayase Nanjo
Summary: Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak saat itu, namun tetap membuat malam-malam Sasuke tak tenang. Kini hanya kopi dan rokok yang senatiasa menemani hidupnya.


_Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?_

 _Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

.

.

.

Lembabnya udara mengawali pagiku yang juga tak secerah langit hari ini. Aku kembali menyesap kopi yang terasa pahit di lidahku, namun terasa sangat nikmat. Aku bukan orang yang senang meminum kopi di pagi hari. Aku bahkan tak pernah menyukai kopi. Tapi, itu dulu. Sejak saat _itu_ , meminum kopi di pagi hari menjadi rutinitasku yang wajib dilakukan.

Entah bab Kimia apa yang kulewatkan, tetapi kopi memang membantu pikiranku setidaknya sedikit lebih waras karena aku nyaris gila memikirkan- _nya_ setiap hari.

Aku mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku celanaku, menyalakan pemantik, menghisap dalam-dalam tembakau itu, dan menghembuskannya bersamaan dengan angin musim gugur yang menyapu wajahku. _Ah_ , seolah semua rasa sesak yang kurasakan ikut terbang dengan tiupan asap rokok milikku.

"Jadi sekarang kau merokok?"

Suara manis yang sangat familiar itu membuatku menolehkan kepalaku. Kulihat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu sekali.

"Aku sudah cukup umur untuk merokok."

"Aku tahu kau benci rokok, Sasuke." Ah benar _,_ dia sudah tak memanggilku dengan sufiks. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?

Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat di hadapanku. Sekilas aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia bahkan lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Kejam sekali dirimu.

"Jadi, ada apa memanggilku ke sini?" Aku berterus terang, mengulum bibirku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyumku saat aku melihat kedua bola matanya yang begitu jernih.

Sakura terkikik kecil, yang kutebak karena ia hapal sifatku dari pertanyaanku yang tak pernah bertele-tele. "Hanya ingin melihatmu saja. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku mendengus mendengar pertanyaannya, namun aku begitu senang. _Terlalu senang hingga membuat hatiku seolah teriris._

Aku kembali menghisap rokokku sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja," Aku mengerutkan alisku, jelas memberikan syarat bahwa aku meminta penjelasannya.

"Kau meminum kopi dan kau merokok." Sambungnya, dan aku tak pernah merasa tertohok seperti ini seumur hidupku.

"Hanya mencoba hal baru," kilahku. Ya Tuhan, aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh. "Keberatan jika aku merokok di depanmu?"

Gelengan pelan kepala Sakura menandakan gadis itu tak keberatan dengan bau tembakau yang akan menempel di baju dan rambut yang harum samponya dapat tercium olehku dari radius satu meter.

"Terima kasih." Setelah mengucapkan itu, aku kembali bergeming. Aku menatap jalanan yang masih basah di beberapa titik, sambil sesekali menyesap bergantian antara rokok dan kopi milikku yang sudah seperempat gelas kuhabiskan. Aku kehilangan kata-kata.

Dulu, ketika aku bersama gadis itu, selalu ada saja yang ingin kubicarakan. Entah tentang pekerjaanku, atau kawan kantorku, atau bahkan obsesiku pada tomat. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi lebih konyol lagi karena Sakura selalu membalas percakapan _random_ -ku.

Betapa aku merindukan saat-saat itu.

"Kudengar kau baik-baik saja." Ucapku.

Ia menopangkan dagunya pada meja. " _Well,_ tidak semulus aspal. Tapi ya, kurasa setelah semuanya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu."

"Sakura," kulihat ia menolehkan kepalanya saat aku memanggil namanya. "Kurasa… aku merindukanmu." Mulut kurang ajar! Tidak bisakah mulutku itu lebih menjaga ucapan?

Kulihat ia menegang. Matanya bergetar sedikit, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu."

Hatiku berdenyut nyeri. Tidak, bukan itu jawaban yang ingin kudengar. Lagipula apa yang kuharapkan setelah menyakiti hatinya? _Aku juga merindukanmu_ , begitu? Si idiot ini memang benar-benar egois. Kupikir aku pantas mendapatkannya.

"Ini, sangat sulit…" kusadari suaraku bergetar saat aku mengatakan kalimat itu dan tanpa kusadari aku menunduk, menatap sepatu hitam yang tengah kukenakan.

"Kupikir tidak akan sesulit ini. Aku memang bodoh, bukan?" Aku terdengar seperti melontarkan pertanyaan retoris. Aku memang pria paling bodoh. Saat itu aku hanya jenuh dengan keadaan. Aku ingin menenangkan diri. Orang tuaku bercerai, dan hidupku benar-benar hancur saat itu. Aku menjadi sangat emosional. Termasuk dengan dirinya, gadis yang paling aku cintai. Jadi aku memutuskannya.

Kupikir, putus cinta hanyalah hal kecil, terlebih aku yang memutuskannya. Kupikir, rasa sakitnya hanya sebentar. Kupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah kami berpisah. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Ini sudah terhitung tiga tahun sejak aku berpisah darinya dan terkadang aku menangis tengah malam jika tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dirinya.

"Maafkan aku." Benar saja, setetes air mata meluncur dengan lancar di pipi kananku. Orang bilang, air mata yang pertama keluar dari mata kanan adalah air mata ketulusan. Ya, aku benar-benar tulus meminta maaf padanya. Tapi dengan segera aku menyeka air mataku, sehingga Sakura tidak akan melihatnya.

"Tidak apa, itu hanya masa lalu. Aku sudah bahagia, Sasuke. Terima kasih padamu untuk semuanya." Lihat? Aku sudah menyakitinya, namun ia tetap berterima kasih padaku. Bisakah kalian lihat betapa bodohnya diriku melepaskan wanita sempurna sepertinya?

"Ah, aku lupa. Maaf, aku tidak bisa berada lama di sini. Aku masih harus mengurus beberapa hal. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu." Tangan Sakura mengulurkan amplop berwarna hijau muda dengan beberapa hiasan tinta berwarna emas. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku, menatap amplop itu dengan raut terkejut yang kusembunyikan.

"Aku mengharapkan kedatanganmu." Ia tersenyum, dan sebelum beranjak pergi ia kembali berkata, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke." Setelahnya ia benar-benar pergi sembari melambaikan tangan padaku. Dengan perlahan aku meraih amplop itu, namun aku kembali terkejut karena ia tak hanya memberikanku satu amplop. Ada satu amplop lagi di bawahnya yang berwarna putih polos.

Aku meneliti amplop yang pertama kulihat. Dua nama yang terukir dengan tinta emas terpampang jelas.

 _The wedding of_

 _ **Kakashi & Sakura**_

Aku tersenyum miris, dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan telah mengalir dengan deras. Akhirnya, dia benar-benar akan berbahagia. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, bukan? Aku tak bisa cemburu, karena rasa itu bukan lagi hakku. Cinta memang tak pernah harus memiliki, tapi munafik jika aku tidak menginginkan Sakura kembali padaku. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku sudah berbuat kesalahan fatal dan akhirnya aku harus menerima konsekuensinya. Jika kebahagiaannya adalah orang itu, maka aku akan ikut bahagia untuknya.

 _Dasar idiot_.

Aku meraih amplop yang berwarna putih. Terlihat tak menarik, namun entah mengapa amplop itu seolah menarik seluruh atensiku. Aku membuka amplop tersebut, dan menemukan sepucuk surat. Tulisan tangannya tak pernah berubah, sangat rapih dan masing-masing kata terlihat rapat dengan sedikit lekukan pada akhir huruf. Dengan perlahan aku membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di sana.

 _ **Untuk Uchiha Sasuke,**_

 _ **Hai, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Kudengar saat itu sangat sulit untukmu. Aku turut prihatin untukmu.**_

 _ **Kau tahu? Saat itu juga sangat sulit untukku. Aku sering menangis di tengah malam jika mengingatmu. Berpisah denganmu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi aku tahu waktu yang akan menyembuhkan lukaku–luka kita berdua. Aku masih ingat perkataanmu waktu itu. Kau bilang aku sangat cantik ketika aku sedang jatuh cinta. Apa sekarang aku terlihat semakin cantik?**_

 _ **Ah, aku bertemu dengan Hatake Kakashi di tempat kerjaku yang baru. Aku yakin kau sudah mengenalnya, dia mantan gurumu saat kau masih Sekolah Menengah Atas.**_

 _ **Kau pasti sudah dapat menebak isi amplop lain yang kuberikan bersamaan dengan amplop ini, kan? Aku akhirnya akan menikah, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar mengharapkan kau datang.**_

 _ **Sasuke… kini aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku. Aku sangat mencintai Kakashi. Dia pria yang sangat baik dan mencintaiku dengan tulus. Sungguh, aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepadamu. Jika kita tidak berpisah saat itu, mungkin saja aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Kakashi. Aku berjanji akan hidup dengan baik. Semua air mata dan rasa sakit yang kulewati akan menjadi penyemangat hidupku. Biarkanlah semua ingatan yang sudah kita lalui tetap menjadi masa lalu.**_

 _ **Aku berharap kau juga akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Cintailah wanita itu sepuluh kali lebih besar dari rasa cintamu padaku dan berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan menyakitinya. Tetaplah kuat dalam segala cobaan. Semoga kau selalu sehat dan bahagia.**_

 _ **Tertanda,**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura,**_

 _ **Mantan kekasihmu yang tak menyimpan dendam padamu**_

Dan lagi, air mataku kembali meluncur bebas tanpa perlu repot-repot kutahan. Ya, semoga kau bahagia. Dan semoga aku menemukan kebahagiaanku. Terima kasih, Sakura.

Aku mencintaimu, dan selalu.

Semoga.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

 **Author's Note**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Yoon Jongshin yang berjudul Like It dan MINSEO yang berjudul Yes. Masing-masing lagu ini punya _point of view_ tentang perasaan dari pasangan yang putus hubungan, dan lagu ini selalu sukses bikin aku berlinang air mata _no matter how much I listen to it._ Pesannya benar-benar tersampaikan, dan suaranya juga bikin merinding. Silahkan search di Youtube versi duet mereka.

Anyway, maafkan jika cerita ini feel-nya belum sekuat lagunya.

See you next time!


End file.
